Highly pressurized gas bottles/vessels contain an immense amount of potential energy, and accordingly, there are numerous safety codes in place affecting their design and transportation. A large percentage of development costs are attributable to gaining Department of Transportation (DOT) approval. The general requirement is “vent-before-burst” in the event a vessel was to undergo incineration during a transportation-related fire. There are passive and semi-active means to achieve “vent-before-burst.” Some designs use ductile tubing, which is designed to yield under increasing pressure, and not fail in a brittle manner. Other designs employ rupture diaphragms that include a membrane designed to fail at a predetermined differential pressure. Another design utilizes a self-igniting pyrotechnic squib, which activates an integral valve to vent a vessel at a temperature well below burst temperature/pressure of the vessel.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.